Katekyo OneShots
by SilentXFreak
Summary: This is just a list of romantic one-shots that I've done on the characters from Katekyo Hitman Reborn . You may send me a message if you want to make a request . Enjoy .
1. Hibari Kyoya

Proof - Hibari

I stuck my tongue out playfully and laughed. He glared at me and was going to hit me but i jumped back.

"Just chill, Gokudera." i stated with a smile. He took out bombs and lit them.

"Like I will!" he yelled as he threw them at me. I dodged easily and the school's roof door opened revealing Tsuna, Yamamoto, Ryohei, and Reborn. I smiled as i placed my hand on my hip.

"What's going on?" Tsuna asked. I ran up to him and hugged his arm.

"Gokudera is being mean to me!" i lied.

"Yori was the one that said i couldn't fight!" he shouted. I smiled at him.

"Yori, don't tease people." Tsuna begged as Yamamoto laughed. I then held onto Tsuna and jumped away avoiding a hit.

"Thanks." he mumbled. I winked at him and jumped back again from an attack.

"Take your hands of the tenth." Gokudera demanded. I shook my head playfully and then there was a breeze.

"Don't destroy my school." we heard a demanding but calm voice. I felt Tsuna flinch and i smiled at the man.

"Chiaossu, Hibari." Reborn greeted.

"Oh, Kid." he simply said as i watched him land on the ground smoothly and calmly walked up to us. He then stood beside me which scared Tsuna.

"What's going on here?" Hibari asked. I felt Tsuna struggle to get away but my arms were locked secured around his neck. Hibari just looked at us and snickered lightly at Tsuna's reaction.

"So?" he asked again facing Gokudera. He glared at me for a moment but i just smiled calmly.

"Yori said i couldn't fight." he explained. It was silent for a moment until Hibari snickered. It then turned into a big laugh.

"It's pretty true." he stated as he stopped laughing and looked at Gokudera.

"So youre siding with her?" he asked angrily. Hibari smirked and started running towards him with his tonfa's but i stopped him as i held onto his weapon.

"Not now, Hibari." i said with a calm smile. Hibari just stared at me for a moment and slowly moved his weapon down.

"Maybe next time." he muttered as he walked away. I smiled at him and turned to face everyone.

"That was close." Tsuna mumbled. I giggled a little and then I was picked up by the shirt. I saw Gokudera.

"I can't believe someone like him is siding with you. When did this happen?" he asked. I just shrugged and he put me down.

"That was so Extreme!" Ryohei yelled as he began punching the air continually. Reborn jumped on my shoulder.

"When did Hibari listen to you?" he whispered.

"You'll find out sooner or later." i informed. He just looked at me and then moved his hat down.

"Lets go." he said as we began walking out the school.

...

"Hibari!' i called out. He slowly faced me and i sat next to him under one of Namimori's school Sakura trees.

"What is it?" he asked as he looked at the sky.

"Don't fight my friends, okay?" i asked. He faced me again.

"Why not? He was attacking you, i can't let that happen." he explained. I placed my head on his shoulder and looked up at him.

"I can handle myself with them. Plus i was just playing around with Gokudera. He was a really bad temper." i explained. Hibari laughed a little. He then held my hand and i stared at it.

"You know, Hibari…" i started as i sat up and looked at him.

"Of all the 8 months that we've been together, you never once told me that you loved more, nor kissed me." i explained. He just raised an eyebrow.

"How can i tell if you really love me?" i asked as i slightly gripped his hand. He noticed and sighed.

"Don't worry you won't have to answer..." i said. "...just yet."

"What do you mean?" he asked. I smiled and stood up. I then placed my hands behind my back and leaned over towards him.

"You'll see." i simply said as i walked away.

...

"Hey, Tsuna." i called out during class break. Gokudera glared at me and Yamamoto gave me a hug.

"Hey, Yori. What's up?" he asked. I moved a desk closer to him and then moved towards him.

"Mind coming back to the roof after school?" i asked. He looked at Gokudera and Yamamoto.

"Sure, but why?" he asked. I looked away with a smile.

"Oh, nothing. You'll see when we get there." i muttered. Tsuna gave me a weird look and then the door shot up. Lambo and I-pin came running through the door.

"Lambo. You shouldn't be here. We should be at home." I-pin shouted. Lambo then took out his grenades and laughed.

"You cow-head, put those away!" Gokudera ordered.  
"Haha, Lambo is the best!" Lambo stated. He then slipped and the grenades flew in the air. Soon they exploded, and everyone ran out the room.

"Its loud." we heard. Tsuna screeched a little and when the smoke cleared we saw Hibari. I smiled and walked over to him. I then held his hand, and everyone who was still in the room gasped.

"Come to the roof top after school, okay?" i whispered. He slightly nodded and he gripped my hand.

"You three, clean this up." he ordered Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto. Then released my hand and walked away. I smiled and faced everyone.

"What was that all about?" Tsuna asked. I titled my head to the side.

"What do you mean?" i asked. He just shook his head and i hugged Tsuna's arm.

"Come on, I'll help you clean up." i suggested. He smiled at me lightly.

"Thanks." he muttered.

...

I waited a few minutes for Hibari to come because Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto was already there. Not to mention, Reborn and Kusakabe was there too.

"Where's Hibari?" i asked Kusakabe.

"He should be here any moment." he informed. I sighed and then Hibari jumped down and walked up to me.

"So what did you want?" he asked. I then smiled and walked up to Tsuna.

"Hibari, would you like it if i did this?" i asked as i held onto Tsuna's hand. Tsuna didn't seem to mind, but he was sure confused. Hibari just looked at me calmly.

"How about this?" i asked again as i leaned towards Tsuna and kissed his cheek. Tsuna screamed a little and everyone gasped.

"What are you doing?" Hibari asked. I pouted playfully.

"I like Tsuna more then you, Hibari!" i teased. He just glared at Tsuna and i noticed.

"If you won't tell me how you really feel, then i don't care about you." i stated as i went in front of Tsuna and was about to kiss him. Tsuna was of course shocked and Reborn just smirked, but then Tsuna was hit and Hibari walked in front of me.

"Whats the meaning of this?" he asked angry.

"Well, you don't like me, Hibari." i stated as i looked down. Everything was quiet.

"Of course i don't..." he stated. I looked at him. ".. because i love you."

"Really?" i asked. Tsuna's, Gokudera's, and Kusakabe's mouth was wide open and Yamamoto had a 'okay?' look.

"Of course. Im just not use to saying that kind of stuff." he explained looking to the side.

"Then prove it." i mumbled. He looked at me and smirked. He then leaned down and gave me a rough but soft kiss. I enjoyed it a lot. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he lifted me up and twirled me around. Of the 6 months, Hibari finally told me and did something to prove he loved me.

"Is that proof enough?" he asked with a smirk. I giggled lightly as i nodded my head.

"I can't believe you've been together with Hibari, Yori." Tsuna stated shocked. I faced him and walked up to him.

"Thanks for your help." I whispered as i hugged him slightly. Tsuna was then hit again, and Hibari hugged me. I laughed as Tsuna stated, 'Why me!'

...

**Thats it. I hope it was good. I tried my best. Please review? Byes! :]**


	2. Yamamoto Takeshi

Home Run – Yamamoto Takeshi

I watched as he hit the ball with full power for the 5th time. Everyone cheered.

"Oh yeah!" my friend Éclair yelled. "Home run!"

"I don't even know why i came." i mumbled as i looked away from the field.

"Aw, come on, Tori. We came to see Yamamoto." she stated. I looked up at her with a vein.

"I don't want to see him.. not anymore." i muttered. She sighed and sat down.

"Just give him a break. Its not his fault he loves baseball more than you." she explained. I gave her a look.

"I guess, but even though i support him so much in baseball, he still focuses more on it than me." i stated. "I mean, he even skipped out on 3 dates just to practice baseball at the park. 3 dates in a row! We've only been on one date, and that was the first time he asked me out."

"Just give him some time." she tried cheering me up. I sighed and walked away. At the other side of the fence, i saw Tsuna and his friends.

"Oh, hey, Tori. Came to see Yamamoto?" Tsuna asked. I looked back and shook my head.

"No, i was just about to leave." i informed. Kyoko then hugged my arm.

"Come, we can talk about this." she suggested. I sighed and nodded my head.

...

"Welcome home, Tsuna." i mumbled as i saw him stumble inside his house.

"Why are you here again?" he asked with a weird look. I sat in the living room and looked at him boredly.

"What are you talking about, i've been sleeping in your house for almost a year." i stated. He slouched and soon Gokudera and Yamamoto entered.

"Tori, i didn't see you at my game." Yamamoto said as he walked up to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"I was. I saw you make a home run. Congratz, on winning the game." i said with a slight of happiness. He smiled at me and gave me a kiss on the lips.

"Guys, not here." Gokudera stated with disgust. He hugged my waist and rubbed the back of his head. We then headed up stairs. We sat together and held hands.

"So Yamamoto. Would you like to go on a date, sometime tomorrow?" i asked as i saw Reborn land on top of Tsuna's table.

"Tomorrow?" he asked. I slowly nodded. "There was base ball practice after school tomorrow. Sorry."

"Oh." i said as i stared at him with disbelief. I felt like crying, but i held it in. Of course, Reborn noticed but didn't say anything. "Thats okay then, maybe next time."

"Yea, my next big game is in one week, and i can't afford to miss out on practice." he explained. I smiled at him and gripped his hand.

"Well, i'll support you, like i always do." i said with a smile. He smiled back and gave me a small kiss on the cheek.

...

"Tori, you okay?" Tsuna asked as he entered my room with Reborn. I sat up on my bed and looked at them.

"Yea, why do you ask?" i asked. Tsuna sat on my bed.

"You know, about Yamamoto." he said. I looked to the side and sighed. "He really does love you, but-"

"But he loves baseball more, yea yea, i've heard it all before." i interrupted. Reborn then kicked my head, but i didn't bother to argue back.

"Tori, don't worry about him." he stated. I rolled my eyes and laid back down. I felt Tsuna place his hand on my arm.

"Im sure things will be better." he stated as i heard him leave my room.

"I hope it does." i muttered as i closed my lights and went to bed.

...

"Hey, Tori!" Yamamoto yelled as me and Tsuna were going to school. He hugged me and i hugged him back.

"So, youre staying back today right?" i asked.

"Yea, i have to get better for next week's game." he informed. I sighed and we held hands during our trip to school.

"Is it okay, if i watch you during practice?" i asked. Tsuna looked at me, and then looked away.

"No, its okay. I'll be staying back probably all day, i wouldn't want you to stay out late." he stated with a smile.

"Oh okay." i mumbled. He then kissed me on the cheek, and we arrived at school.

"I'll see you later." i said as i walked off. He waved at me and i headed towards a room with Reborn.

"Aren't you going to class?" he asked. I sighed and i picked up a chair and threw it across the room. I began picking up things and throwing them everywhere in the room. Afterwards, i sat on a chair that was still in its same place and sighed.

"What happened here?" i heard. I sighed and saw Hibari enter. Reborn landed on his shoulder.

"Tori is just mad." he explained. He smirked and went to face me but i just looked to the side.

"Problem with your boyfriend?" he asked. I just moved my eyebrows up showing i meant 'yes'. He made a small laughing sound and walked out the room.

"You better clean this up, or i'll bite you to death." i heard him mumble. I sighed and started cleaning up.

...

"Yamamoto, can i talk to you for a moment?" i asked. He looked back and faced me again.

"Sure, but make it quick. I have to get to practice." he stated. I looked at him sadly.

"I know you love baseball a lot, but is there by chance you can show me a bit more that you love me?" i asked. He stared at me confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Like on dates. You always skip out on them just for baseball practice. You even practice when theres not a game coming." i explained a little loudly.

"Im sorry. Baseball means a lot to me and so do you." he explained.

"Then prove it. I feel like you don't love me anymore and you just pretend." i stated as i walked out the hall leaving Yamamoto in disbelief.

...~Day of the big baseball game~

"So what happened next?" Éclair asked as we watched other players swing their bat. I sighed.

"We never talked to each other after that." i explained. She then gasped.

"Don't tell me that you guys broke up." she stated. I shrugged.

"We never told each other that we're going to break up, so i don't know." i informed. She sighed and we watched Yamamoto come up next.

"I don't think i want to watch this anymore." i mumbled as i stood up. I then notice Yamamoto look at me. I looked to side and he swung his bat to make another home run.

"Go Yamamoto!" people on the bleacher yelled at him. I saw him smile at the crowd and look at me with a smile but i just looked away. I then saw him frown and look at the ball he hit, so i just started my way down the stairs to leave the game.

"What is he doing!" he heard the announcer yell out. I looked up to see what was happening and i saw Yamamoto running towards me. Soon he was in front of me and i looked down.

"Im sorry, for always skipping out on our dates." he apologized. "Its just that i thought you liked it when i played baseball, and i wanted to win so badly for you."

"I really dont mind that you love baseball, but i just think that you love it more than me." i stated. He then held my chin up.

"Of course not. Baseball is always second, because i always love my first." he explained. I moved back a little.

"Who's your first?" i asked a little jealous. He laughed cutely.

"Tori, youre so cute.. and funny." he stated. I smiled a little and he kissed me gently but playfully.

"Im sorry again. I love you Tori." he informed.

"I love you too Yamamoto." i replied back. He then picked me up and started walking out the field.

"So how about that date?" he asked. I smiled happily at him and mumbled a 'yea!' as he laughed and brought me to an expensive restaurant for the lack of taking me to places.

...

**Thats it for. I hope it was good. I tried my best. Please review? Byes! :]**


	3. Hibari Kyoya 2

Heart Breakers – Hibari Kyoya

I ignored every presence of fear that lingered upon the hall i walked. Kyoko and Ryohei were walking next to me as usual. They never feared me which i surprisingly appreciated.

"Tsumiko. Where are you going?" Kyoko asked. I ignored her as i ignored every comment i heard down the hall about me. Ryohei went in front of me to stop me, so i stopped but glared at him.

"Move, Ryohei." i demanded with that cold look. He didn't say anything but he looked at me seriously or should i say madly.

"Kyoko asked where you were going." he stated. "I don't care if youre a different prefect than the Discipline Committee, don't act like that to your friends." I heard students whisper around us, so i faced them and gave them a death glare. They all scattered with a sweat drop and i sighed.

"Whatever. Please get out the way." i stated calmly but annoyed. "Just don't follow me."

"Why not?" Kyoko asked as she slightly tugged my on my arm. I looked at her and barely smiled.

"Its dangerous." i muttered. She looked at me worriedly and got her brother to leave. I then hurried my way to the reception room, where the devil stays.

•••••

"Hibari!" i yelled. I banged on the door loudly. "Hibari!" The door opened a little and Kusakabe had a surprised look.

"Kusakabe, where is Hibari?" I hissed. He sweat dropped.

"Hibari is sleeping. Don't disturb him." he stated quietly. I moved my head down, and pushed the door open. There i saw Hibari sleeping on the couch. "I told you."

"Wake him up." i ordered. Kusakabe's eyes widened a little. "I said, wake him up!"

"Im already up, thanks to your loud mouth, herbivore" Hibari muttered as he sat up on the couch. I stomped my way to him.

"For your information, i eat meat too, thank you very much." i explained with my eyes closed. He continued to stare at me emotionless, so i took a deep breath.

"Why do you insist on hurting people for the smallest things?" i asked. He smirked as he got up and walked over to his desk.

"They were crowding." he simply said. I grew a vein and slapped him on the cheek when he closed his eyes.

"You beat people up just because they were crowding? What about me? What are you going to do?" I asked angry. He looked up at me with a straight face. His red cheek still noticeable which i kind of felt guilty about.

"I can't hurt someone from another Committee." he muttered as he looked at me. He lied and I knew it. My eyes widened a little almost not noticeable.

"Leave people alone! Don't abuse your power. If you feel like beating people up, do it to people who are in jail!" i suggested angrily. He made a small laugh and i walked out the room.

"Tsumiko, please don't barge into the room next time." Kusakabe informed. Before i left the room, i looked at him from the corner of my eye.

"Like you can tell me what to do." i mumbled as i walked out.

•••••

I sat in my class room. The same class with Kyoko who was talking to her friend, Hana. My hand was placed under my chin to hold it up and i was all the way in the back.

"Tsumiko, don't be so lonely." Kyoko whispered as she came closer to me with a smile. Hana, as usual, had her arms crossed and leaned towards Kyoko.

"I can't believe your friends with her. She's just like Hibari." she whispered but i heard. I stood up and slammed my hands on the table.

"Don't even compare me to that, low-life." i hissed. She moved back a little and walked away. Kyoko held my hand which felt uncomfortable but i was use to it since she does it to me a lot.

"Please, don't be mean to my friend. Try to be nicer like you are to me and Ryohei." she begged. I looked at her.

"If i did, no one would take me seriously." i muttered. She let go of my hand and the door burst open revealing a little Chinese girl with a head of an egg, and a little boy who looked like a broccoli with cow prints. The student, Tsuna, stood up surprised and Gokudera started yelling.

"Lambo, what are you doing here?" Tsuna asked surprised. I noticed Kyoko smiled at me and i closed my eyes with a vein.

"You stupid, cow-head. Get out of here! Before, Tsumi-" Gokudera stopped talking when i held both the kids on the head. "Now you've done it."

"Tsu-Tsumiko..." Tsuna stuttered as he walked towards me. I looked at him calmly but i guess he didn't realize that. He started bowing. "Those two are with me, im so sorry."

"Whatever, just don't let it happen again." i stated as i held the kids nicely this time. Tsuna and Gokudera both looked at me surprised but confused on my attitude. The thing is, i love children.

"Tsumiko, come here now." i heard a demanding angry voice. I looked at the door and saw Hibari. We both glared at each other. Everyone in the class gasped but then they all sweatdropped to feel the tension in the room. Two different Committee's who despise each other are in the same room and both are pissed. I threw the kids towards Tsuna and Gokudera and followed Hibari out the room.

•••••

"What was the meaning of that?" he asked as he sat down. I glared at him.

"You don't need to know. Its none of your business." i argued. He looked at me and i saw anger in his eyes. He walked up to me and i moved back to hit my back against the wall. "Get away, you heart-breaker!" i yelled suddenly as i shut my eyes closed. I was surprised to bring myself to say that. I didn't hear footsteps coming so i opened them and saw Hibari looked at me a few feet away from me.

"Please, don't start that." Kusakabe begged. I looked at him and back at Hibari.

"Well, its his fault!" i shouted while clenching my fist and forcing myself to say that. Hibari ran up to me and pinned my arms to the wall. I moved my head to the side but looked at him.

"Who said, lets just be friends?" he asked as he stared into my eyes. "Who was the one that stated, i don't love you like that?" My eyes widened as i remembered the past. I shut my eyes and kicked Hibari away. I then wrapped my arms around my body.

"Who said, i ju-"

"Stop!" i yelled as i covered my ears with my hands. Kusakabe went close to me but i smacked his hand away. "I said that, but it was your fault for saying it was too late!"

"Tsumiko, no more." Kusakabe begged as his hands were in front of him.

"You said, you didn't love me they way you did before!" i stated with my eyes still shut. "Just when i had feelings for you, you denied me!"

"You denied me first." Hibari said as he sat down slowly. I opened my eyes because it was true.

"I said i was sorry. It was because you were still the way you were back then. I thought you would never change. But when you saved me that day, my feelings changed, and then you broke my heart!" i shouted.

"You broke my heart first." he muttered without hesitation. I looked at him madly and ran out the room with tears running down my cheeks.

•••••

"Im sorry, Ryohei, for asking for help during class." i muttered as i sat on the roof with him. He wrapped his arm around my back to comfort me. "I really shouldn't have brought that back."

"Don't worry about it. Hibari is probably still a little heartbroken." he stated. I looked at him sadly.

"So is mine. I really regret saying no to him the first time, since he tried to find the right time." i said looked back at the ground mostly my feet. I then heard Ryohei laughing so i looked at him.

"That makes you both break-hearters, to the extreme!" he yelled as he stood up. I looked up at him and then grew a vein.

"Thanks, that makes me feel better." I sarcastically said. Ryohei laughed again and he blocked the sun so his outlining was fine. I then saw Hibari walk up behind him so i frowned.

"Well if it isn't the 3 good friends since middle school." Ryohei stated with a smile as he moved so that both of them were facing me. I stood up and brushed myself. Hibari looked at me calmly, but i just looked to the side.

"Why aren't you two in class?" he asked coldly. Ryohei patted Hibari's back.

"Why do you have to be so cold-hearted? Can't you see that Tsumiko is sad?" he asked as they both looked at me. I flinched and just continued to look away. "Why don't you just both say sorry, and get it over with?"

"I already did. Since middle school." i explained a little serious. The atmosphere was quite and the sun's ray shined on my face so i felt the heat.

"Hibari?' Ryohei asked. He didn't say anything yet, but i didn't dare to look at him still. "Say something, Hiba-"

"Im sorry." he muttered. I looked at him quickly with wide eyes. He just continued to look at me calmly. "Im sorry for hurting your feelings."

"There, Tsumiko. Does that make everything bett-"

"I never said anything, because i guess i really was still hurt. I just never wanted to admit it. My feelings were very insecure." he explained still with that stupid straight face.

"Well that is Hibar-"

"The truth is, i still like you. My feelings couldn't accept you refusing to go out with me, so when you asked me out, i said no." he continued to explained. Ryohei grew a vein, i guess because Hibari kept interrupting him. I looked at him sadly. I didn't know what to do.

"Isn't that good, Tsu-"

"Tsumiko, accept my feelings this time." Hibari asked with still not emotion. I grew a vein and pushed Hibari way, but i grabbed him by his shirt and brought him into a kiss. Since the pull was hard, the kiss was forcefully and we both fell on the floor. He finally looked at me, barely gave me a smile as i smiled back while we both were on the floor.

"You go friends, to the extreme!" Ryohei yelled with his fist in the air. He started boxing in the air and started walking for the door. "Just next time, don't interrupt me a lot."

•••••

**Thats it. I hope it was good. Please review? Byes! :]**


	4. Dino

Trippin' - Dino

"Please tell the Boss, we'll be gone for the weekend." Romario said as he quickly rushed out the house. My hair blew in front of my face as the other members dashed out and ran to the car. I sweatdr opped as i slowly closed the door and turned around.

"Great." i sighed as i walked slowly to where the clumsy boss was. Sure he doesn't get clumsy when im here, but he actually does sometimes in some cases. I slowly opened the door and peaked inside. The Boss was looking through some papers.

"Please come in." i heard. I guess he noticed i was looking out the door. I entered in and he was smiling at me. I almost melted by his smile.

"Excuse me for intruding." i said as i bowed and smiled at him gently. He stared at me for a while and some papers slipped out his hand. He flinched and went to pick them up. I went over to help him.

"Please tighten your grip next time." i begged as i bent down. Dino went off his chair to pick them up too. I went to grab a piece of paper but as i did, Dino went for it too. We froze for a second while Dino's hand was on top of mine. I smiled at him as he quickly took his hand off mine and started laughing nervously. I just continued to gather up papers while i smiled to myself.

•••••

I heard a loud crash downstairs, so i quickly ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. There i saw Dino picking up broken glass and tea all over the floor.

"Oh, hey Eliza." he stated nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. I smiled at him as i shook my head and went to get a rag. "Well, i tripped on the table and the tea i was going to give you, fell."

"Well, thanks for making me some, but its my job to give it to you since your the Boss." i informed as i moved my arm in a circular motion. He continued to laugh nervously as he stood up and i threw the glass away leaving the rag on the floor. "So, should i make you some tea?"

"No, im okay. I wanted to give you tea because you always work hard for me." he explained as he looked away from my gaze. I held his hand and he looked at me. I noticed a tint of pink form on his cheek.

"Im fine. Im just worried about you." i said. He smiled at me and i let go of his hand to walk away.

"Eliza, wait a min-" i heard him stop so i turned around quickly and Dino landed on me. Our lips were together and our eyes were wide open staring at each others eyes. Although i was shocked, it surprisingly made me want more. Dino quickly moved back while blushing deeply.

"Im so sorry, Eliza. I was trying to talk to you, but i slipped on the tea that wasn't cleaned all the way." he tried explained quickly. I smiled at him and he continued blabbing. "I mean, im sorry, i get really clumsy when im around y-"

"Shut up, you talk too much." i whispered as i leaned towards him and brought him into a kiss again. Dino flinched but he wrapped his arm around my back and i wrapped mine around his neck. Dino started pushing me back with his body, so i could lean against the table, but Dino tripped again and we both fell. I looked past him and saw the rag thrown to the other side of the floor. Dino laughed nervously as he gave me a quick peck on the lips.

•••••

**Sorry if that was short . I hope it was good . Please review ? Byes ! :]**


	5. Spanner

Your Lollypop, My Lips - Spanner

I watched Spanner work on his Strau Mosca because i was taking a break. Today, so many White and Black Spell's kept making us fix things. It was tiring, but Spanner loves to work on his Mosca so he didn't bother to take a break.

"Hey, Span-" i stopped as the door slid open and revealed Irie. He sweat dropped because Spanner didn't look at him, and i was looking at him calmly. "What do you need?"

"I know you've been working a lot, but Spanner looks busy, and i need to get this fixed." he stated as he smiled sheepishly, holding up the item. I looked at it boredly and he rubbed the back of his head.

"You _need_ me to fix your _headphones_?" i asked raising an eyebrow. Spanner looked over his shoulder to see what was happening. Irie didn't say anything, but his eyes were closed with that smile and i just stared at him. "Fine, give it here."

"Thanks, Saki. Just bring it back to my lab when youre finished. I'll make it up to you." he said as i took the headphones and walked out the room. I turned around to face my desk.

•••••

I had a little trouble working with it, because it was broken in so many ways. It must be because he keeps sleeping in them.

"You could've told him, you didn't want to fix them." i heard Spanners smooth voice. I sighed.

"Well, i might have been taking a break, but i was bored just doing nothing." i explained. Spanner didn't say anything after that, so i continued working.

"You could have watched me or helped me." he said without looking at me. I smiled a bit and stood up. I then walked over to him and moved his shoulder to face me. His eyes looked at me a little wide and i smiled as i held the headphone's hanging from my shoulder.

"Yea, i would have liked doing that. But too late." i said as i bent down and took his lolly pop, placing it in my own mouth. He licked his lips and i giggled lightly.

"I'd like my lolly back." he said as he sat crossed legs. I crouched down and placed the headphones on the ground. I placed both my hands on his shoulder and leaned so that his back was on the ground and i was on top of him.

"I'd be glad to give it back." i teased as i smiled at him. I moved forward and gave him a kiss as i moved the lollypop to the side of my mouth. He rubbed his hand up and down my back as my hands were on the ground trying to keep my weight steady. His tongue slipped into my mouth and explored around. I giggled as he flinched and used his hands to remove the lolly pop from my mouth. Instead of popping it into his mouth, he threw it behind him and kissed me again.

"So, you'd rather have my lips on yours instead of that lollypop." i stated as i got off him and stood up. He sat up and looked up at me.

"I've always wanted to know how it feels to have something else besides that lolly." he informed. I laughed and started for the door.

"Well, expect more... later." i said as i walked out the door to give Irie his headphone.

•••••

**Sorry if this was short also. I hope you liked it. Please review. Bye! :]**


	6. Fuuta TYL!

I'll Make It Better – Fuuta

TYL !

"Sugar ..." Lambo stated as he walked up to me . I smiled at him and stood up from my desk . "Remember back then , i use to ask you if you were made of sugar ?" I laughed gently and walked around my desk and placed my arm on his shoulder .

"Of course i do . You kept bothering me about it , saying you wanted to eat me ." i laughed out . Lambo rubbed the back of his head and i stood up straight . "But , that was so long ago ."

"You were only 10 then ." he stated . I looked at him and saw Fuuta walking behind Lambo . Lambo noticed and turned around . "Well , im out ." Lambo turned around and calmly and left me in the room with Fuuta . I felt myself blush as i turned around and tried to occupy myself.

"10 years ago , was a long time ." i heard his smooth voice . I flinched a little and turned around with a smile .

"It was , wasn't it ." i stated sitting down at my desk . Fuuta , walked up to the front of my desk and sat down on the table lightly . "I remember the first time i met everyone here and got involved with this Mafia world ."

"Through me of course !" Fuuta stated . I looked at him and laughed lightly . I slowly nodded my head as i smiled . Fuuta just simply smiled at me , and i looked away quickly . "Anyways , i just wanted to check up on you . Yesterday , you had a fever and i got worried ." I looked up at him and he was looking down sadly . I frowned and stood up .

"Don't worry about me ! Im as strong as a brick !" i cried as i held a fist up and my hand on my arm. Fuuta slightly laughed and i slowly brought my arm down .

"Youre so weird , Sugar ." he stated . I smiled at him sheepishly and looked down . As he usually did , he walked up to me and kissed me on the forehead . "Anyways , im going to bed now ."

"Oh , of course ! Goodnight , Fuuta ." i stated with a smile . Fuuta simply smiled at me too and walked out the room . I sighed and leaned against the table looking down . Its been just a kiss on the forehead since we were 15, and when he first did that , i fell in love with him .

•••••

"Im taking a break ." Lambo stated . I breathed heavily and watched him walked over to the table by the wall . "You should too ."

"Nah , I need to get stronger . It won't be long until something weird happens ." i stated . Lambo sighed in defeat and walked out the room . I set up the training room , and got out my animal box weapon . I lit my ring up , showing a bright purple color . I placed it against the hole of the box and watched as a porcupine came out . I rubbed its face a little and told it instructions . Without a second thought , the porcupine started attacking .

"Sugar , are you in here ?" i heard Fuuta's voice as he entered the training room . My eyes widened as i looked him , and got distracted that the porcupine striked my hand and scratched my cheek on accident . I held my hand and sat on the floor , as Fuuta ran up to me . "Sugar , are you okay ? Here , let me make it better ." I watched as Fuuta ran out the room and a few seconds later , he came back out with a bandage . He grabbed my hand first and started wrapping it .

"Thanks ." i said quietly . Fuuta looked at me for a moment and smiled . He then held my chin up and aided the cut .

"Don't mention it . As long as your safe ." he said still smiling . I felt my cheeks heat up , and i looked down smiling nervously . "Sugar are you okay ? You look hot again ." I looked at him and waved my hands in front of me .

"No , no of course not ." i answered . Fuuta grabbed my unwounded hand , and used his other hand to feel my face. He kept checking my forehead and cheek as he looked at me worriedly . I blushed some more but looked down . "See , i told you i was fine ." He smiled at me.

"Good , because it would break my heart if you got sick again ." he said with a smile . I stared at him again but calmly . He just continued to smile with his eyes closed , not noticing me. Without a second though , i moved closer real quick , and brought my lips together with his . Before anything else , i let go and looked down .

"There , i made it better ..." i stated looking to the side . As i slowly looked at Fuuta , he was smiling .

"Thanks , i appreciate that ." he stated leaning over for another kiss . If something bad had to happen , then i'd say that Gokudera entered the room with the 10th and started laughing .

•••••

**Thats it . Sorry if it wasn't that good , i tried with all my busyness . And sorry if it was short . Review . Byes ! :] 3**


	7. Irie Shoichi TYL!

Trying To Lie Is Cute – Irie Shoichi

I hummed happily as i walked down the hall to Shoichi's lab . I simply smiled and nodded as i passed by other White and Black Spells .

"Emi ." i heard . I looked to the side and saw a Cervello walking towards me . I smiled happily and stood straight . "I need you to bring these to Irie . Don't lose them , they are important ." she stated as she handed me a few pieces of paper .

"Thats a good thing since im going to his lab right now ." i stated as i saluted her . She giggled a little and walked off . As i started walking , i decided to look at what the papers were . "Hmm , 10-year bazook - ahh !"

"Oh sorry ." the person i bumped into said . I bent down and started picking up papers that fell including the other person's papers . He bent down as well and picked some up as well . When we both stood up , i saw Gamma .

"Oh , goodmorning , Gamma ! " i shouted with glee . He smiled at me awkwardly and placed his free hand on his head . I tilted my head, confused .

"How could you be so cheerful in the morning ?" He questioned as he started walking . I giggled lightly and continued my way to Shoichi's office , only stopping a few times to talk to people .

"Emi , this is not all the papers ." Shoichi stated as he looked at them . I placed my hands behind my back and titled my head .

"What are you talking about ? Those are all the papers the Cervello gave me." i stated defending myself . He sighed and stood up as i placed my hands on my hips playfully . I watched as he walked up to me .

"You lost them didn't you ?" he asked calmly . I looked to the side and laughed nervously .

"Pft ! Of course i didn't ." i lied with a sweat drop . I noticed Shoichi grew a serious face . I looked at him more . "Well , i didn't !"

"You did , Emi ! Where are they !" he asked finally shouting at me . I shut me eyes tightly and thinked . I then felt him place his hands on my shoulders . "Emi !"

"I really don't know .." i mumbled as i slowly opened my eyes . Shoichi's eyes grew a bit soft and he let go of me . I stood up a little straight and Shoichi turned around and took something from his desk .

"This is what i was missing ..." he mumbled . I made a face stating that i couldn't believe he had it already . "Gamma gave it to me and explained how he got it ."

"Ohh ! Thats right , i bumped into him and our papers fell !" i stated hitting my head lightly because of my stupidity . Shoichi giggled lightly and he held out a folded piece of paper . I took it .

"Your cute , when you try to lie ." I read it out loud . When i looked up from the paper , Shoichi was smiling at me weirdly . I laughed and gave him a big hug , making us fall . As i looked at Shoichi , he had a smiling look but with a sweat drop .

"Please don't do that , you'll make my jacket dirty ." he stated as he looked at me . I smiled with my eyes closed , as i fixed his glasses , but i froze as i felt something smooth on my lips . When i opened them , i noticed Shoichi was kissing me . I was glad this happened , because i was waiting for this for so long .

"Shoichi !" I yelled as i stood up and helped him up . He was back to his lazy self , and he brushed himself off calmly .

"What ?" he asked as he looked back at me . He gave me a weird look as i gave him a huge grin . I ran up to him and kissed him again on the lips and then backed up .

"I love you!~" i sang before dashing out the lab , leaving Shoichi smiling with a sweat drop .

**Sorry , if it wasn't that good . Please review ? Byes ! :] 3**


	8. Gokudera Hayato

Secretly – Gokudera Hayato

I simply tapped my foot against the floor of the car as i looked out the car window . Observing the area i was in , the car pulled up to a stop and the driver walked out to open the door .

"Ms. Machiavelli . We have arrived at the destined area ." my driver stated . I stuck my hand out and got out the car . Simple as that , i knocked on the door and waited for it to open . A few seconds later , the door opened to reveal a young looking women with a smile placed upon her face , and next to her was a young boy .

"Hello . Who are you ?" The women asked kindly . My face expression did not change and i looked at the little boy in front of me , but soon i glanced at the women .

"Oh yes . I am Adelina Machiavelli . I've come from Italy to see a boy by the name of Tsunayoshi ." i stated rather calmly but serious . The women smiled and moved to the side , pointing upstairs .

"Tsuna is upstairs in his room . Please enjoy ." she stated happily . I bowed boredly and walked in heading straight to the room . Without being polite , i opened the door quickly , and looked inside . There , i saw about 5 people inside . One was Gokudera , another was Reborn , and obviously there was Tsunayoshi .

"Oh , Adelina Machiavelli . You've finally came ." Reborn stated as he walked in front of me . I looked down and bowed slightly . I heard a rough noise and looked up to see Gokudera with a fist .

"What are you doing here !" he yelled , totally losing his cool already . I rose an eyebrow and leaned to the side .

"I was requested here by Reborn , but i assume you are still too dumb to figure that out by now ." i stated looking to the side . Gokudera grunted a bit , and i looked at him calmly .

"What did you say , you little tanned freak !" he insulted . I stared at him for a bit , as i figured Tsuna stood up and tried calmly him down . This other boy just laughed not knowing a thing and a girl was just looking back and forth . I slowly walked up to Gokudera .

"I said , you are still too dumb . Did you not hear me , or are bombs going off in your brain for being too angry ?" i asked . As simple as that statement was , knowing it wasn't too insulting , Gokudera just had to explode .

"You better get the hell out of here lady , or i'll kill you ." he threatened , already holding dynamites in his hands . I rose an eyebrow again , and crossed my arm .

"Im sorry , but i don't have time to deal with you and your anger issues . Right now , im here because Reborn requested me , if you didn't hear me the first time ." i stated as i just turned around . I slyly looked over my shoulder and just saw Gokudera sit back down , looking at Tsuna .

"Um , so who are you ?" i heard . I turned the other way and saw a girl .

"Im Adelina Machiavelli , if you didn't hear the baby the first time ." i stated calmly . She gave me a mean look and i ignored it . "And you are ?" She just 'hmped' and looked to the side crossing her arms . I shrugged and looked at Reborn .

"Adelina . That is Tsuna , " he stated as i turned around and Tsuna smiled and waved a bit . "You are part of the family , and i suggest you get along with them ."

"Pft , like i'll get along with these people . Just by looking at them , they don't seem to be that good . " I stated turning around for a second to look at them , and back at Reborn . "A weak leader , a grouchy fellow , a clueless boy , and a rather preppy girl ."

"Hey , please don't talk like that about my friends ." Tsuna stated as he stood up , giving me a pleading look .

"Whatever . As long as they don't slow me down from training ." i stated looking away from the boy who gave me a pleading look .

"Thanks ." i heard him say . I squinted my eyes a bit , and looked over my shoulder at him . He shouldn't have thanked me , but i turned around and saw Reborn smile , so i flinched and just left the room .

"Target locked ." My advanced weapon stated . I pulled the trigger , and looked away from the lens to watch the bullet pass trees , buildings , and people . It hit the chosen target ; a straw dummy . I brushed myself , and picked up my weapon i was so proud of .

"Whoa . That was so far away though !" Tsunayoshi admired . I walked past him , to get in position for my next target .

"That is why a sniper was invented . Snipers are used for long distances ." i explained to him . I squinted my eyes and placed my finger against the trigger .

"That was nothing , 10th . Her glasses are the reason she's a freak . " he insulted . "Oh my bad . Your glasses are natural . Is it because of your very bad tan line ?"

"What did you say ?" i asked as i turned around , bringing the weapon to point at Gokudera . He gave me a look and flinched back . "I said what did you say !"

"I said , you have a very bad tan line !" he yelled risking that insult . I grew a vein and the next thing i knew , i pulled the trigger . i slowly let go of the weapon and stood up as Tsuna gasped . I walked up to Tsuna , i turned him around pointing at the sky .

"Do you see that ?" i asked . I looked at Tsuna from the side of my eyes and he's eyes were wide open as he looked at what i pointed at . I let go of him and i looked to the side and saw Gokudera look up as well . "You actually thought i was going to shoot you ?"

"W-why didn't you ?" he asked looking at me nervously . I turned around and picked up my weapon .

"Why would i want to ?" i asked as I turned around to face him . He was giving off a mad look , and i just stared at him . "I just want you to be alive so you can see how much i am better than you ."

"Why you -!"

"Damn , youre so not cool ." i stated as i sighed and turned around . "Come on , i have tennis ."

"You play tennis ?" Tsuna asked . I turned around and faced him .

"Why do you think she's so tanned . She only plays tennis like every day , when shes done being a show off ." Gokudera stated . I started walking down the roof stairs and they followed .

"I'll take that as a compliment , Gokudera ." i stated . Gokudera 'tch'ed and i just smiled to myself .

"Adelina , we need to talk ." i heard . I stopped walking and turned around to see Gokudera . I sighed and he walked up to me . "You've changed ."

"How is that so ?" i asked as i leaned and crossed my arms , giving him a bored look . Gokudera looked to the side and placed his hands in his pocket .

"You seem to be less of what you are now , when we were in Italy ." he stated . I stared at him calmly and my arms dropped . "Youre not as mean to me as you were in Italy , and you were more proud of yourself ."

"I guess , you can say ... that you left ." i said as i just stared at him . That statement was rather difficult to say . Gokudera's eyes were more focused on me , and i just looked at him calmly . I was observing his actions and feelings .

"What is that suppose to mean ?" he asked giving me a look . I rolled my eyes and sighed .

"Im saying , that ever since you left , i've been lonely . Why do you think i came to Italy ? To play around ! I mean there was another reason for me to came here then to follow Reborn's orders ! " i started to lose my cool . Gokudera grew a vein and I saw Tsuna walk up behind him .

"Hey , whats going on ?" he asked . I pointed forward and gave Tsuna a look . He flinched back with a sweat drop .

"We are kind of busy here , so please leave us alone ." i stated rather un nicely . Gokudera slammed my arm down and my eyes widened .

"Don't yell at the 10th like that !" he yelled . My heart pounded and my eyes stayed widened . I held onto my arm , and just looked at Tsuna who seemed to be observing me .

"Fine , if you want it that way ..." i stated . "Im done talking to you !" At that , i walked away and looked down . If it wasn't for Tsuna , then maybe Gokudera would have stayed in Italy with me , but that was a while back .

"Adelina , wait ." i heard . I opened my eyes and turned around . Tsuna and Gokudera walked up to me , so i looked down and calmed down .

"What ?" i asked going back to my normal attitude . Gokudera , just suddenly grabbed both my shoulders and i looked up at him . He had a rather disturbing look , placed on his face . "What are you doi - "At that moment , i realized what he had done . Gokudera , the person i love to tease , and the person who always seem to tease me back , had kissed me . I closed my eyes a bit but then i opened them and Gokudera moved back .

"I figured you both liked each other ." i heard Tsuna say . I looked at the boy who was considered to be 'No Good' and back at Gokudera who was not looking at me . Within that second , i slapped Gokduera across the face and with that same hand , i covered my lips blushing and looking away .

"Ade .. lina .." i heard Gokudera say slowly . I thought for a second and looked up at Gokudera .

"Who said i liked you ! " i yelled as i leaned up and kissed Gokudera again , and pushed him to the ground with Tsuna . "I hate you , Tsuna !"

"Me !" Tsuna cried . I simply nodded my head . "Why me !"

"Because ... you ruined everything ! Gokudera and I were never suppose to kiss !" i stated . "I was suppose to like him secretly !"

"So you do like me !" Gokudera said standing up with a look on his face .

"Well , duh !" i stated like he was dumb or something . "Jeez , i can't believe i like a guy like you . " i stated as i looked to the side . Tsuna just simply laughed as Gokudera sighed .

**Thats it . Sorry if it wasn't that good . I tried to though , forgive mee . D: Please review . Byes ! :] **


	9. Xanxus

Shoot Me - Xanxus

"I don't give a shit !" i yelled as i roughly stood up , knocking the chair down . I slammed my hands on the table causing the cups on the table to rattle . "Just cause your boss , doesn't mean i have to follow every fucking order you give me ! Your boss , why don't you do some of it !"

"VRAAHHH ! That is no way to talk to the boss !" Squalo yelled as he pointed his sword at me . I turned around to face him .

"I can talk to him in anyway i want to ! I don't have to follow your orders either !" I screamed . Squalo growled and the next thing i know , he jumped in the air ready to hit me , but i rolled out the way and kicked him to the wall . I watched as he hit the floor , but flinched when i heard a gun fire .

"Shut the fuck up , both of you ." Xanxus said calmly . I looked at him as he held this gun up . I grew a vein and walked up to him . I just stood there , and rose my eyebrow .

"Im still not going to do your orders . They are stupid , just like you ." i whispered towards him . It was quiet for a while , only the noise of Squalo trying to get back up . I stared right into Xanxus eyes , only seeing anger in them . He pointed straight past me with the gun .

"Get out the fucking room , you trash ." he stated calmly . I crossed my arm and spit to the side .

"That i can do ." i stated as i walked right out .

¤¤¤¤¤  
I sat on the edge of the bed with my arms crossed . I slowly glanced at my bed table to see my glassed frame with a memorable picture . It was a picture before Xanxus was in the cradle . One of my arms were around his neck , my other hand showing a peace sign . I was grinning big and happily with my eyes closed , while Xanxus just looked at me with a sweat drop .

"Fuck that .. " i mumbled while looking away . That was when we were going out . I looked up as my door opened , revealing Xanxus . I rolled my eyes and looked away . "Get out my room . "

"I came to talk about your attitude earlier ." He stated calmly . I looked at him without turning my head .

"I have nothing to talk about . If its about attitude , talk about yours ." i stated . It was quiet for a while , so i fully looked at him but with narrowed eyes .

"You have better not talk to me like that . " i heard his voice raise a little vicious . My eyes narrowed even more , and i stood up .

"And what if i don't !" i stated , more like yelling . He just stared at me calmly , and i did the same , but with anger filled in them . He brought his arm up , sticking it straight out , revealing his gun . It was pointing straight at my forehead , i didn't show fear . I wasn't scared to die , after all these years .

"If you don't , then i'll - "

"Shoot me ." i interrupted him . He didn't say anything after that , he just stayed quiet , and continued to hold the gun in front of me . "I said , shoot me !" I held the gun gripping it and moving it a bit , to show that he could and i wasn't afraid . I let go of the gun , and just stared . I saw him look to the side , and i followed at what he was looking at . My eyes watered up a bit , but no tears fell .

"I cannot ." he whispered . I looked at him , only to see that he was looking at me with a calm look still , and he let go of the gun , having it fall to the floor .

"And why can't you ?" i whispered back as my eyes had no anger in them anymore . More like sadness and guilt . We continued to stare into each others eyes , until he moved forward and smashed his lips against mine . My eyes widened as they continued to narrow , but i didn't move back . When he released me , i fell to my bed and he just stared at me breathing hard .

"Cause i still love you . "

¤¤¤¤¤  
**Thats it . I hope it was good . Sorry if it wasn't , i tried my best . Hope you review . Byes ! :]**


	10. Sasagawa Ryohei

Extreme Confession – Sasagawa Ryohei

"Yamamoto !" i yelled out as i ran towards the baseball field . Once i was close enough , i placed my arm around his shoulder and tapped his baseball cap down . He gave me a smile as he took his cap off .

"Hey Sydney . Shouldn't you be in gym ?" he asked as i let go of him and he turned to face me . I leaned to the side and pointed behind me with my thumb .

"We did track , and of course I finished first . " i stated smiling proudly . He laughed and i smiled . "Anyways .. are you staying back today ?" He looked up with his hand on his chin . He then smiled and faced me .

"I believe i am . I think there's a baseball meeting that i have to attend to ." he informed . I nodded my head agreeing to what he was saying .

"Do you mind if i wait for you ?" i asked . He smiled and nodded and i went back to class punching my hands together .

"Come on Ryohei !" i yelled as i swung my arms around in a circular motion . "Faster ! Faster !" I smiled and waited for Ryohei to finished running . While Yamamoto was at his meeting , i decided to pay Ryohei a visit since he almost stays back every day .

"Sydney , shouldn't you be swimming ?" he asked as he caught up to me , and started punching the air . I shook my head and punched his shoulder lightly . "What was that for ?"

"Just seeing how much you can handle pain ." i stated . He gave me a confused look , so I laughed and placed my arm on his shoulder leaning towards him a bit . "I bet i could beat you in boxing !" He then moved back getting all hyped .

"Oh , you think you can !" he yelled as he pumped his arms up and down . "Bring it on ! This will be an extreme fight !" I laughed uncontrollably and he just stopped and stared at me .

"Man , Ryohei . You are one funny dude . No wonder i like you !" i stated as i elbowed him lightly and winked . He stared at me in shock still .

"You like me ?" he simply asked . I stepped back and nodded .

"Of course !" i shouted . "Whats not to like ? Your funny , every athletic like me , outgoing , and full of energy ." i explained . He just stared . I smiled at him and closed my eyes . "And very caring for your sister , and if you do so , youre a very sweet guy !" I opened my eyes and saw Ryohei blushing and looking down . All of a sudden , he looked up and started screaming again .

"This is so extreme ! No girl has every said these things to me !" he started yelling . "and to make things even better , I like you too !" My eyes widened and then i smiled big .

"Whoa , now . You do ?" i laughed out . He simply nodded and i smiled even bigger . "Thats great to hear than , Ryohei ." i said as i walked up to him , placed my hand on his shoulder and leaned up to kiss his lips for a second . As i walked back , Ryohei was in his same position but with a shocked look and blushing madly . I laughed and shook my head as i placed my arm on his shoulder again and he looked at me from the side of his eye .

"You'll be a great rival , but the best boyfriend ." I stated as i gave him a wink . I stepped back again and he just stared at me .

"Boyfriend ?" he asked surprised still . I nodded happily and he just started running around screaming about happy things and confessing some quite embarrassing things about how much he liked me . I laughed and Yamamoto walked up behind me .

"I guess it went smoothly ?" he asked . I gave him a look and elbowed his stomach . He smiled at me with a sweat drop as i smiled at Ryohei .

**Thats it . Sorry if it wasn't the great . I tried . Ryohei isn't really one of my characters to work on , so i apologize for that . Hope you enjoyed . Byes ! :]**


	11. Byakuran

Marshmallow Countdown – Byakuran

I grunted loudly as I walked into Byakurans room with an annoyed look . "Here are your marshmallows ." I stated as I lazily tossed the packet onto the table . Byakuran , who was standing by the window , smiled at me and I glared with a blush . "Man , as a boss , you sure are lazy … Can't even get it yourself ." I walked over to his couch and sat down on it slouching . I heard Byakuran snicker a bit and I grew a vein .

"Now , now , Hanina . That is not how a lady should act ." He stated walking over to me and leaning forward with a finger up . I moved back a bit with a blush and grunted looking to the side . He laughed again and sat down next to me .

"I don't care if I don't act like a lady ." I muttered as I looked at the packet of marshmallows with a blush . I glanced at Byakuran and he was smiling at me with his eyes closed , so I flinched and faced the other way . "Because you said , I was fine the way I am ." Byakuran placed a hand on my lap and I flinched .

"I did , didn't I ?" He questioned happily . I sighed not believing he was someone like this , but then I grunted and took his marshmallows . "What are you doing ?" I looked at him with a stern look and lifted up the bag . With the same face expression I opened the bag .

"Im going to eat some ." I simply stated as I put my hand in and took a marshmallow out . I looked at Byakuran and he seemed a bit stunned at what I was doing , but I scrunched up my eye brows and ate a few more . "Youre a troublesome , boss . Im going to eat your marshmallows out of anger ." Suddenly , Byakuran laughed and slapped the marshmallows out of my hands and he laid me down on the couch while he was smirking at me .

"I never gave you permission to eat my marshmallows , Hanina ." He said with a strong intense look in his pale lavender eyes . My eyes widened and I blushed a crimson color . He then bent down and kissed my hand . "I will get back at you for the number of marshmallows you ate ." I gave him a confused and he smirked at me still .

"Wh-what do you mean , Byakuran ?" I questioned as we were still in the same position . He laughed a bit and then kissed down on my hands again .

"One ." He stated after kissing my hand . He then went up to my arm and kissed down at it . My blush deepened . "Two ." He went up and moved my shirt down a bit and kissed my shoulder . I closed my eyes tightly . "Three ." He went higher and kissed my neck , and I opened my eyes a bit shocked . "Four ." He went back to my neck and started nibbling on it and I wanted to moan but I bit my lip instead . "Five ." This time , he faced me and he was smirking at me . "Six ." At that he went down and started kissing me on the lips .

…

"Jeez …" I muttered as I stood up and fixed my jacket properly . I held a blush the whole time and when I turned around , Byakuran was smiling at me as usual . I lightened up a bit and smiled at him .

"Had a fun time ?" He questioned . I was a bit annoyed at that , so I grew a vain and started for the door . As soon I held the door knob , I heard him messing with the packet of marshmallows . When I turned around he was looking at one of the those puffy sweet things and then looked at me with his eyes open . "Feel free to come back and eat my marshmallows again , but im not going say if you'll have it easy this time ." I flinched and walked out the room . I saw Genkishi walking by and he paused when he saw me walking .

"Hanina ?" He questioned . I turned around and I removed my arm from my face . He had that calm look but he walked up to me . "Your face is red . Is everything okay ?" I was still stunned about what happened , so I flinched and turned around .

"Ask Byakuran !" I shouted and started running down the hall . When I turned the corner , I slid down and touched my lips . I was able to have physical connection with Byakuran , the man I've loved since 10 years ago .

…

**I hope this was good . I tried my best . I haven't written one-shots in a while , so this is probably a bit too short ? Hope you enjoyed . Byes !**


	12. Adult Reborn

Tension - Reborn

"What a lovely day to walk around, right Reborn?" A cheerful girl questioned as she had her arms around Reborn's arm. Reborn simply nodded his head in agreement as they leaned towards each other and continued to walk around the park. The weather was nice and warm with occasional warm breezes that hugged the area.

From afar, the couple noticed Yamamoto running towards them, so they stopped walking as he got close. "Hey, Sakura!" He smiled towards the lovely youthful girl and took a few breaths. Sakura brought her left hand up to her ear and brushed her long black hair behind her ear. She stared at Yamamoto with her brilliantly sky blue eyes.

"What is it, Yamamoto? Needing help again?" She questioned as she tilted her head towards Reborn and smiled kindly. Yamamoto rubbed the back of his head with a sweat drop and nodded sheepishly. Sakura giggled lightly and let go of Reborn's arm. She leaned towards Yamamoto and smiled at him with her eyes closed. "I'd be glad to help again. Will it be like last time?" Yamamoto shook his head.

"No. This time you won't be getting hurt. I only need you this time." He responded as he slightly glanced at Reborn with a straight expression. Sakura obliviously shrugged and turned around to face Reborn who just plainly stared back.

"I guess you won't need me then." Reborn stated as he slightly moved his head to the side and placed his hands in his pockets. Sakura stared at Reborn with concern before putting a smile on her face again. She then tilted her own fedora hat down a bit and smirked. She then tip-toed and gave Reborn a peak on the cheek. Reborn barely reacted but he only opened his eyes and looked down.

"I'll always need you." She stated as she sweetly smiled at him. Yamamoto then reached up to her shoulders and turned her around.

"We should get going." He stated as he began leading her away from Reborn. As they walked, Yamamoto looked over his shoulder and slightly gave Reborn a look while Reborn calmly stared back and took out a hand from his pocket to grip tightly.

* * *

"See, that wasn't so bad." Yamamoto stated as he sat down to take a rest. Sakura tiredly sat down next to him and pulled down the white, but now dirty, glove on her right hand. She then placed her fedora back on her head. "Training was easier and more safer." Sakura cocked an eyebrow.

"What do you mean by 'safer?'" She questioned as she placed her elbows on her knees and looked to the side at Yamamoto. Yamamoto looked back at her from the corner of his eyes and then leaned back to look at the sky.

"Every time Reborn joins in training, he goes over the limit and you end up getting hurt. He's your boyfriend but he's not doing a very good job at taking care of you. He doesn't watch himself." Yamamoto explained quietly. A light breeze filled the area and Sakura calmly looked down trying to hold in the anger. Yamamoto then smiled sheepishly and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I just don't like seeing you get hurt. I'm just worr-"

"Reborn is just doing the best for everyone. Sometimes he has to overdo things for people to get better. He's just helping me get better. No one can be safe all the time." Sakura interrupted as she sat up straight and looked away from Yamamoto. She certainly didn't like how Yamamoto was talking about Reborn that way, but he was her best friend and didn't want to snap on him. Yamamoto took his hand off of Sakura's shoulder and looked at her sadly.

"I didn't mean it like that, Sakura.. It's just that.. I've been feeling like this for a while now. Ever since I first asked you to train with me. I don't really understand what these feelings mean, but they are telling me that I should protect you. I'm sorry if I offended you in any way." Yamamoto apologized as he glanced down. Sakura sighed in defeat and turned back around to give him a hug. Yamamoto flinched lightly before hugging her back.

"Are you done, Sakura?" Reborn questioned as he casually popped out from behind. Sakura's face lightened up and she let go of Yamamoto to run up to him. Reborn spread out his arms and brought Sakura into a hug while Yamamoto just watched with a straight face at the scene in front of him, but eventually smiled at Sakura's happy expression. "How was training?" Sakura faced Yamamoto with a smile.

"It was great. I feel very worked out." She responded with a fist out in front of her. Reborn nodded his head once and glanced at Yamamoto. They both quietly exchanged looks towards each other while Sakura looked off to the side sensing the tension. Sakura then let go of Reborn and walked up to Yamamoto. "Let's train again soon, okay? I had fun, but we'll be going now." Yamamoto smiled and nodded his head. Sakura smiled gently towards him until she felt Reborn hold her hand. Reborn then lightly tugged and brought Sakura close.

"Let's go." He stated as he intertwined his fingers with her's and placed his other hand on her shoulder. As they were further away from the area, Sakura leaned back on Reborn and stopped walking. "What's the matter?" Sakura looked up at Reborn and messed with his hands.

"Why do you always give Yamamoto those looks?" She asked as she fully turned around and started to fix his necktie. Reborn only responded with a "Hmm?" and Sakura give Reborn a look. "Oh come on. I know you too well and even though you barely give off expressions, I can tell how you feel. So why don't you tell me why only towards Yamamoto."

"You're awfully close to Yamamoto." Reborn finally responded as he glanced off to the side. Sakura's eyes slightly widened and paused.

"Awfully?" She questioned that specific word. "You know he's just a friend, Reborn."

"Of course, I know. But you spend why too much time with him. Sometimes it looks like you're more happy when you're with him." He explained as he adjusted his fedora down and positioned his head up. Sakura looked at Reborn slightly sad.

"Yamamoto told me that he didn't like you helping with training. He said that he hated it when I got hurt and he's recently been feeling like he should protect me from you. But, I understand why you work us so hard, Reborn. I'm happy when I'm with you. I only want to be with you." Sakura informed as she glanced down. She slightly felt Reborn grip her hands and then he began walking.

"Let's go."

* * *

"Why am I feeling like this?" Yamamoto questioned himself as he walked out and placed a hand on his head. He couldn't help but feel certain emotions when he had that talk with Sakura. When she got anger, he felt guilty. When she got happy, he felt happy. "This is frustrating."

"OY! Yamamoto! What are you doing out here?" Ryohei shouted as he appeared around the corner. Yamamoto slightly smiled and they both stopped as they got close to each other. "Something wrong?"

"Just thinking, Senpai. Recently, I've always had the urge to protect Sakura. I can't really catch why, though." He explained as he sat down at the curve and placed the palm of his hand on his forehead. Ryohei placed both hands on his waist and stood firmly in front of him.

"Maybe you feel the same way I feel towards Kyoko! She's my sister and I have to protect her! I always protect her! I'll do whatever I can to protect her and make her happy, TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted as he punched the air twice and hand both arms in the air with a determined smile. Yamamoto laughed and smiled.

"You're probably right, Senpai! I should go tell her that right now." Yamamoto stated as he stood up and started running off. As he ran around, he spotted Sakura and Reborn together by the lake. He noticed that Reborn was leading the way. "Sakura!" Both Reborn and Sakura looked towards the direction of his voice and Yamamoto ran up to them. Reborn, however, stood firmly in front of Sakura and Yamamoto stood in place with a calm expression.

"What is it Yamamoto?" Sakura questioned as she titled to the side to see Yamamoto. Yamamoto smiled and laughed. Reborn and Sakura cocked an eyebrow.

"Sorry about the way I've been acting towards you, Reborn. I guess the reason I always seem to take Sakura away is just to protect her from your harsh methods. But I understand that you fit each other perfectly." He confidently explained. Reborn slightly relaxed and Sakura stood next to him. Yamamoto then looked at Sakura with a smile. "And I found out the feeling I had towards you. It was a brotherly love. I just wanted to protect you as if you were my sister. That's all." Sakura laughed and Yamamoto joined in. "Training tomorrow again?"

"Sure." Sakura responded back without hesitation. Yamamoto smiled brightly and dashed off happily. Sakura smirked and turned around to looked at Reborn. "See? Everything worked out fine. No more tension, right?" Reborn looked off the side and Sakura smiled warmly. She tilted her fedora down before tip-toeing and giving Reborn a kiss on the lips. "No more jealousy." Reborn instantly looked at her.

"Jealousy? You're kidding right?" Reborn questioned as he wrapped his finger's around Sakura's and began walking away. Sakura smiled and followed happily.

* * *

**Um, sorry if this didn't turn out the right away. This one-shot seemed more of a Yamamoto one shot then a Reborn one shot. AND it appeared a bit longer than I thought it would have been. I still hope that it was to your liking in some way. Review? Bye!**


End file.
